Cravings
by Davidsr
Summary: When a vampire begins to realize the bloody darkness involved with being, well a vampire, she begins a search for someone who can help wean her from her usual blood cravings. Things go wild when she discovers the Cullens, who had just discovered Bella.


[[ Okay, for starters, the Prologue is in 3rd person, while the rest of the chapters are 1st. So bare with me. 3

Secondly, thank you for reading my story, makes my day. really ^_^ Please keep in mind this would be my first fan work, so keep crit's to yourself... haha, jokes. Go all out as long as its constructive. Thanks! ]]

**Disclaimer= The following work is based in the world and in the idea of Stephanie Meyers. I DO NOT own the following work ((except maybe the plot. ^_^ Gahahaha... _ ))**

Prologue ~ It Slipped

Her long brown locks bounced loosely at her shoulders, down to her waist. Her perfectly carved face winked teasingly at one of the drunken male patrons slouched over the bar, the stool on which he sat barely containing his poor balance.

He blinked several times at her, lips curving upright as he slipped from the stool and began to make his way over to her, his steps wobbly, a bear bottle still in his clutches.

She let out a soft giggle, rising up, her black leather clothes wrapped around her arms wholly, with openings in the most cleavage revealing places thinkable. A long tear-like area in the middle of her chest, and two openings swirling around from her spine and cross over at her thin stomach.

The long black heeled boots clomped loudly as she strutted out of the pub, the man right behind her. From a distance, it looked as though she were a prostitute. Or even a whore friend of the man. Only she wasn't.

She took a sharp left turn into a thin dark alley, the man chuckling from behind, his voice deep.

"This is a nice place." he said between hiccups.

"Oh, I know." She replied, her voice silky and smooth, lips parted wide as she came to a halt at the end of the alley, darkness engulfing both of them.

She turned and he wasted no time, brushing up against her, his twitching hands carassing her waist and back sensually, their lips locking.

She obviously ignored the foul taste of his mouth, allowing him temporary control over her movements and choices, before he suddenly jerked back, eyes wide in horror as a trickle of scarlet made its way down from his mouth.

"What'd you do?!" he growled, sticking his tongue out, blood dripping from a cut she'd made. "You bitch!" he roared, slapping her across the face. She didn't even budge, her expression the same.

"Try that again." She said. He obviously didn't see her open mouth, because he slapped at her face again, yet when his hand came back, it was torn apart, blood dripping excessively from wounds that seemed to have suddenly appeared there.

"What the f-" his voice cut short when with a sudden blurry movement, the woman was on top of him, her shocking weight causing them both to plummet to the ground. While he seemed to be recovering from the fall, the woman appeared calm and collected.

She looked at him with horrifying eyes, licking her lips, "Whose the bitch now?" She asked wickedly, jerking down at his neck.

A sudden scream was lifted, and just as soon as it came it was gone, her teeth already ripping through his tender muscles.

Moments later the woman emerged from the alley, blood drenched around her moist lips and chin, dripping down her neck and leather top. She looked down and inspected herself with near shock. Turning once, her eyes widened at the sight of the man she had drained empty. His skin had lost all its color. In fact, he looked so disturbing, it caused her to shudder with disgust as she wiped her mouth from his drying blood.

Not worrying about concealing the body from the public eye, she strolled down the road, red blotches still clear on her clothes and neck. The streetlights were the only thing that illuminated her stunning physique as she came to a stop at a luxurious hotel with statues at the entrance.

She looked back from where she came, sighed and then pushed the hotel door open and trotted inside to her room.

After showering herself clean and changing into some new and more casual clothes, she sat in front of the mirror in the room as she slid a comb through her long hair. It took only a few seconds before it appeared like some barber had spent hours doing it.

After she put the brush down, she realized her ussually dark maroon eyes had brightened to an abnormal extent, the clear red in them glaring back at her.

Her expression suddenly leaped drastically from sober and sly to absolute pity.

"I hate myself." her mind ravaged her with thoughts of the man's final moments of life. She battled with herself to justify the blood murder she'd commited.

"It's fine! It's who you are. You wouldn't force a wolf to eat fruits and vegetables would you?" her thoughts reasoned convincingly.

"No... but I wouldn't let it kill something innocent." she said out loud to herself.

"Oh yes you would. It's just the way of life. Survival of the fittest. Besides, there's millions of humans out there, it's not like you could wipe them all out. Not to mention that our type is scarce in numbers. If humans found out about us, we could eventually be wiped out!" it was an outright lie, and even she knew it. A million humans couldn't take on a single vampire, that was a common fact. But nothing beats you better then yourself.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled to herself getting up and blurring over to the balcony were she stretched herself on the railing, the wind blowing hundreds of uniquely sweet scents in her direction. "There must be someone who can help me." she nodded surely. Even as she thought that, she couldn't but forget the taste of human blood in her mouth. The honey aftertaste was like a minty in her mouth, causing every useless breath she took to taste clear and fresh.

"See? You love their blood. Just keep on drinking it and everything will go fine." her mind pressed on.

"No. I don't want to. I'm going to find someone to help me and thats final. I'm sure there are others out there who disagree with the murder of humans. I'm going to find them. You just watch me." she said aloud as her hair whipped across her face, stretching out waves to their full extent.

"There must be another way..." she whispered again to herself sadly, watching the pub across the street. "There must be..." a single tear dripped down her previously blood stained face.

[[ A/N – I'm only going to keep writing if you people enjoyed it. Which, I doubt you would, but if you do, great and expect a new chapter soon then. Please review with some constructivity =/ ]]


End file.
